Traidor
by Luzme-Radcliffe
Summary: Observando el viejo y ruido tapiz de la casa de los Black, Arthur no podía evitar pensar en su familia, en su sangre y en la palabra traidor. Este fic participa en el Reto Especial del Foro de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black


**Disclaimer:** **_Este fic participa en el Reto Especial del Foro de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. _**

_Nunca me he subido a un tren, mucho menos he ido a la estación Kings Cross, jamás frecuento las cafeterías y no soy ni rubia ni multimillonaria. ¡Si! ¡Lo adivinaste! No soy J. y nada de esto me pertenece._

**Traidor. **

_por: Luzme-Radcliffe_

Observando el viejo y ruido tapiz de la casa de los Black, Arthur no podía evitar pensar en su familia, en su sangre y en la palabra traidor.

Paso su dedo suavemente por la imagen de su madre, la delicada pero imponente Cedrella Black, era ella la que los hacía pertenecer a ese extraño árbol familiar, con caras estiradas y nombres elegantes que nada tenían que ver con ellos, con los Weasley.

Pertenecía a ese papel imborrable de la pared por tener sangre pura, y sin embargo, para varios miembros de la comunidad mágica, los Weasley, con su pelo rojo y su pobreza, eran tan solo traidores de la sangre.

A Arthur le daba risa esa palabra, traidor, sobre todo cuando era utilizada por personas como Lucius Malfoy, capaz de traicionar a su propia alma matando por un hombre que francamente ni siquiera se sabía si era mestizo.

Arthur era el vivo ejemplo de un traidor, amaba los artefactos muggles, le fascinaba su cultura, se sentía atraído por conocer todos aquellos artilugios con los cuales los muggles lograban vivir sin magia una vida bastante plena, además de eso los defendía en el ministerio y sus hijos tenían como mejores amigos personas de sangre mestiza.

Ahí, observando el resto del tapiz, no pudo evitar pensar en cómo hubiese sido su vida si sus padres hubiesen seguido el patrón Black, ese de creerse superiores a los demás, el de aplastar a todos aquellos que fueran diferentes, incluso si esto significaba usar las artes oscuras para lograr su cometido. ¡Que distinto seria todo! Y por más que intentó no pudo imaginarse ahí, siendo como ellos, porque el más bien era como la mancha chamuscada en la pared, como Nymphadora y Sirius, ellos eran la resistencia, a ese sistema horrible que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado quería imponer.

Quizás algunos creerían que estarían mejor demostrando su pureza de sangre, utilizándolo a su favor como los Malfoy o los Black, pero era imposible, Arthur se lo debía a ellos, a los luchadores, a los que pensaban al igual que él que había cabida para todos en el mundo mágico.

Por eso, recordó a los traidores, a los que estaban con él en la orden, pensó en Remus, que era un hombre lobo, en los Longbottom, llegando hasta la locura a causa de Bellatrix, en Alastor Moody cuya identidad había sido robada el curso pasado, pensó en todos, en los que estaban y los que no, en Lily y James muertos a manos del mismo Voldemort, en Sirius esclavo en la propia casa de la cual había escapado para luchar por sus ideales, y en Molly, su dulce Molly, luchando por su familia desde la casa de los Black, esperando lo mejor.

Pensó en los nuevos traidores, en sus hijos y sus amigos, en todos, sobre todo en los gemelos con su espíritu de cambiar las cosas desde la sonrisa, en la pequeña Ginny que era fuerte como una guerrera, y en Ron que era leal y honesto, en Hermione, la bruja más inteligente de su tiempo, y en Harry, esa persona tan noble que aun siendo un jovencito tenía toda la esperanza del mundo mágico sobre sus hombros.

El patriarca de los Weasley sonrió, echándole por una última vez un vistazo rápido al tapiz, si ser un traidor significaba ser como todas esas personas, como todos esos grandes magos con grandes virtudes, si traicionar a la sangre era luchar por lo verdaderamente correcto, que feliz estaba de ser llamado precisamente eso.

* * *

_Feliz aniversario al foro! ;D_ _aquí esta mi pequeño aporte, aunque no creo haberle hecho mucha justicia al dulce Arthur (que es uno de mis personajes favoritos) lo importante es participar._

_Acerca de la noble y ancestral casa de los Black: Tengo ya varios meses siguiendo el foro , y es increíble la frescura de los retos que proponen, son todos muy interesantes y sacan lo mejor de muchos escritores de fanfiction, me encanta leer a los participantes, cada quien le pone su propio estilo y es fantástico :3 _

_Bueno, ya hable mucho. ¿un review? dicen que adelgazan. _


End file.
